


John's first time staying over at Dave's.

by deadstuck



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstuck/pseuds/deadstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's first time staying over at Dave's.

It’s 3am, and you wish you hadn’t stayed over at Dave’s. 

It’s dark in his room, and you haven’t slept yet.

It’s your first time staying over. You know now that he can’t sleep with his door shut, and he sleeps all curled up in a little ball, and he snores very softly. You also learnt that he’s eyes are very red, and although he’s told you the colour of his eyes before, you can’t sleep after seeing them. Because they’re just so damn beautiful.

It’s stupid that you’re lying awake at 3am in the morning, silently freaking out over how cute the boy next to you is when he sleeps. 

The light that comes from the open doorway illuminates his facial features, and the shadows cast across his face delicately outline his lips, and they look so soft-

It’s 3am and you shouldn’t be lying in bed thinking about your best friends lips.

It’s 3am and you are seriously fangirling right now.

It’s 3am and you are not a homosexual.


End file.
